


It's a Wonderful Life

by theRavensdesk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, sorta exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRavensdesk/pseuds/theRavensdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then the Universe seems fit to make things Not Shitty for Bucky and Steve. Bucky decides to take advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/gifts).



> So this was surprisingly difficult for me to write, despite it being a prompt that I was actually pretty excited about. I ended up starting about four different versions, and this one was written primarily while waiting between sets at Warped Tour and then while camped out at Panera after a shitty day at work. Anyway, I'm actually pretty pleased with out it turned out, and I hope you guys like it too. I'd love to hear what you think.

Bucky made it home before Steve. It wasn’t something that happened very often, and when it did, it usually meant trouble. But Bucky had a good feeling about it just then: Steve hadn’t been sick in months and he hadn’t gotten in a fight in weeks; spring had finally hit, warm without being stifling. He had gotten a raise and a weekend off, so he had picked up a couple of beers on the way home. He popped one open and settled into the one comfortable chair they owned.

Bucky was about half-way through his been when he heard Steve’s key in the lock. His breath caught in his throat, but when Steve finally walked into their tiny apartment he looked whole and healthy and happy. He waited until the blonde had made it a little ways into the living room until he spoke.

“Did you lock the door?” He kept his voice calm through a herculean effort.

Steve stopped short and it seemed like Bucky’s heart stopped with him. What Steve did next would define how their evening (and hopefully the whole weekend) would go: he could tell Bucky to get off his ass and do it himself, or he could ask why the brunette was sitting with the lights off and the drapes closed. Instead, he took a slow, deep breath and turned around to lock the door. When he faced his friend again he kept his eyes trained on the floor, and blush already spreading across his cheeks.

Bucky had to force himself not to squirm in his seat; it was so much harder now that he knew for sure what was coming.

“Take off your shirt,” he instructed, hoping that his heartbeat wasn’t actually as loud as it seemed.

The blond didn’t hesitate before obeying. He fumbled the buttons with trembling fingers, but he was bare chested soon enough. Bucky didn’t even bother trying to bite back his smirk. He knew that Steve hated being exposed like this, but Bucky didn’t think that he’d ever get tired of looking at the other man. He looked long enough for Steve to start to fidget uncomfortably, his flush having spread down his neck and his thin chest rising and falling in a quick staccato. His too-big trousers were hanging low on his hips, already slipping down just from gravity alone despite the cinched belt.

“Now your pants.” He took another swig of beer, futilely trying to overcome how dry his mouth had suddenly gotten.

He could see the smaller man’s breath catch in his throat before moved to loosen his belt enough to let his pants drop.

Bucky took another long moment to soak in the sight of his friend flushed and hard and shaking, before snapping his fingers to call him closer, not trusting his voice to keep from cracking.

Steve stumbled forward and sank to his knees and Bucky’s feet. Bucky spread his legs invitingly, letting Steve shuffle forward eagerly. He watched, still smirking, as his friend’s striking blue eyes flickered between peaking up at his face and staring at the bulge between his legs.

Finally, Bucky took pity on him and cupped his head in his hand, pulling him towards his crotch. As soon as he was close enough, Steve started nuzzling and mouthing at the tented fabric, making tiny little needy, desperate noises in the back of his throat that drove Bucky nuts. He was so hard it hurt and this was more of a tease than anything else, but he just pressed the other man's face even harder against his aching cock. Steve let out a low, wavering moan that had Bucky biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood. 

"What do you want?" He asked, barely keeping his voice even. 

Steve just moaned again and pushed his face even more firmly into the larger man's lap. The increased attention tore a groan out of Bucky, and he reveled in the sensation for a moment or five before fisting his hand in blond hair and pulling Steve back. The smaller man blinked up at him, his pupils blown and unfocused. He was flushed bright red and his lips were spit slicked and bright, pretty like he had gotten all dolled up. 

"Tell me what you want." He ordered again, this time managing to keep his voice even.  

Steve shuddered, his chest heaving. "Please Bucky," he begged. He sounded wrecked already, and the brunette had to giving down the urge to just give him everything he wanted. Instead, he tightened his grip even further and gave him a little shake. 

"Please what? How am I supposed to know what you want if you can't ask for it? Besides, you're obviously more desperate for it than I am; I have no problem waiting." It was all a lie and they both knew it, but the desperate keen Steve have at the thought made it seem like it was true. 

"Please Bucky. Your cock, I need it." He looked almost frantic – like the other man hadn't been a sure thing since long before they started doing this – and it took all of Bucky's willpower not to call it quits and give in right then and there. 

"Go get the box from underneath my bed." He watched with bated breath as Steve lurched to his feet and hurried into the bedroom, stumbling in his haste. It seemed like he was gone for an eternity, but it was less than a minute before he was presenting Bucky with a beat up old shoebox, surprisingly shy after all of his previous eagerness. 

“Open yourself up for me,” he ordered, motioning for his partner to get on his knees again. Steve slowly lowered himself onto the ground, then, at Bucky’s urging, he turned so his back was facing the other man, giving him a perfect view as he slicked up his long, slender fingers with Vaseline from the box and started working them into himself. The angle was somewhat awkward, and he ended up having to press his face against the rough floorboards and spread his knees wide in order to manage it. He was making a series of choked off whimpering noises, half out of pleasure and half out of embarrassment, and Bucky would have felt bad for the guy if he hadn’t know how much they both got off on that.

“Oh god, baby,” Bucky murmured, no longer able to keep running his mouth. “Look at you, putting on a show for me.”

Steve slipped a third finger in alongside the first two and both men moaned in unison.

“You’re just made for this, aren’t you Stevie?” He asked, starting to rub himself slowly through his pants. “I could charge a dollar a piece for this show – make a fortune. And I bet you’d love it, too, putting on a show for all those perverts: Sal from down at the bar; Old-man Wilson upstairs-I seen the way he looks at you in the halls.”

“No,” the blond moaned, shaking his head as frantically as he could without lifting it off the ground, at odds with the way he spread his knees even further and started to fuck himself even more desperately.

Bucky clicked his tongue in faux-disappointment. “Don’t try and lie to me, Baby. I know how you are; you spread your legs so easy I just know that if I wasn’t here, you’d bend over for anyone who asked. I bet if you had all those men watching you fuck yourself on your fingers, you’d be begging them to take over. Let ‘em line up at take turns – one in your mouth and another in your ass. They’d fuck you ‘til you were so wet and open you couldn’t stand it, but you’d still be begging for more, wouldn’t you Stevie?” He paused, waiting to see what kind of answer, if any, he would get.

“Daddy, please!” Steve wailed, twisting to try and fit his pinky in with his other three fingers.

It was more than Bucky could handle. Out of everything they did, it was that that actually felt wrong. It was also the thing that never failed to tip him over the edge.

Before he had really thought about it, Bucky was up and out of the chair, yanking Steve to his feet and into a bruising kiss. One more whimpered “Daddy” was all it took for him to wrap his hands around the smaller man’s thighs and lift him up so he could carry him into the bedroom. Somehow, he managed to get them onto the bed without any injuries, and then he was grinding their groins together, heedless of how the rough fabric of his work pants must have felt against Steve’s bare skin. Steve, for his part, was pulling desperately at his partner’s clothes, letting out a pitiful cry when Bucky pulled his hands away and pinned them to the mattress above his head.

“Daddy please,” he begged, almost on the verge of tears. “Please fuck me; I need it. I’ll be so good for you; I promise.” He whimpered like he’d been hit when Bucky pushed himself away, but he kept his hands where they’d been put as he avidly watched Bucky shuck his clothes off.

When he climbed back on the bed, Bucky didn’t waste any time in pushing Steve’s legs apart and sinking his cock into his tight, slick hole. He had to bite his lip to keep from coming immediately, and he let out a groan between clenched teeth when Steve keened and arched his back, letting out yet another plea for “Daddy” to fuck him.

As soon as he was sure he wouldn’t come far too soon, Bucky established rhythm, fucking in to Steve fast and hard. He fisted on hand in Steve’s hair and used the other to pinch and pull at his tight, sensitive nipples. He alternated between sucking kisses across his partner’s collarbones and pulling back to watch how amazing his friend looked like this.

“Maybe this is the show I should sell tickets to,” he said through panting breaths. “I bet I’d make a million dollars, then I could keep you like this all the time – open and desperate, ready for me to sink right in whenever I wanted. Then everyone could see how amazing you look with my dick up your ass, hmm Baby; how you moan like a whore for it every damn time.”

Steve came without warning, sounding shocked as he moaned Bucky’s name.

Bucky fucked him through it, gentler at first and then speeding up again once Steve had relaxed a bit. Soon, Steve was sprawled bonelessly against the mattress, making soft grunting noises as Bucky fucked him mercilessly past the point of overstimulation. Bucky reveled in it, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises and trying not to blink so he wouldn’t miss a second of it.

     Finally, he tipped over the edge and came with a harsh moan, grinding his cock into Steve’s ass as hard as he could. Once he finished, he collapsed onto the bed, careful to keep enough of his weight off of his friend so that he could breathe while still holding him close.

“Shit, Steve,” he panted a little while later, pressing a sloppy kiss against his neck.

Steve hummed happily in reply, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“A million dollars would be nice,” he continued almost thoughtfully. “But I think I’d rather keep my Baby all to myself.”

This time, Steve pried his eyes open enough to glare at his friend. He still cuddled closer, though, mumbling something that was probably “shut up,” so Bucky decided not to put too much stock in it, unable to keep from smiling as he fell asleep.


End file.
